


Mosaic

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mild Injury, Monster of the Week, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, jaskier is bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: “Fuck me.” Jaskier emerged from the half-collapsed doorway to the East of the room, ducking beneath a fallen pillar. “That was a little close for comfort.”Jaskier finds himself as monster bait once more. This time, he doesn't come out of it unscathed. Geralt realises how dangerous Jaskier's role in these hunts really is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	Mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "M", and the word is "mosaic"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

Dark blood oozed across the ground, shining in the low yellow light of Geralt’s torch. It ran through the cracks and gaps in the intricate mosaic that was set into the ruined floor. 

The smell of inhuman blood was near overwhelming, and Geralt breathed through his mouth as he approached the prone body. He gave the thing a quick kick with his boot, and it rolled onto its back, the smell of acid and burnt wood growing sharper.

A Katakan. It was a shit to kill - but as easy to trap as a rat. All it needed was bait.

Speaking of which…

“You can come out,” he called into the darkness of the ruins. “It’s dead.”

There was a faraway crash, some scrambling, and then - finally - footsteps.

“Fuck me.” Jaskier emerged from the half-collapsed doorway to the East of the room, ducking beneath a fallen pillar. “That was a little close for comfort.” 

“Hmm.”

“Next time you intend to use me for bait, Geralt,” the bard huffed as he approached the body, brushing dust from his shoulders, “I’d appreciate a warning about what, exactly, I’m bait for.”

Geralt continued to stare at the Katakan, making sure it was truly dead. “If I’d warned you,” he said, “you wouldn’t have agreed to it.”

Jaskier sniffed, but didn’t argue with him. Confident that the vampire was dead, Geralt backed away, holding his sword limply at his side. 

And then - blood. Not the acrid, woodash blood of the Katakan, but _human_ blood: tart and somehow sweeter smelling.

He finally turned to look at Jaskier, and panic bit at him, his skin suddenly icy cold. There was a thin trickle of blood seeping from beneath Jaskier’s hairline, dripping over his eyebrow. Jaskier frowned at him, reached up, touching it. He peered at his fingers.

“Ah…”

“You’re hurt.”

“It’s fine, Geralt…”

“It hurt you. _Shit_ , Jaskier, I…”

This was never supposed to happen. Geralt was quicker and cleverer than a fucking Katakan. Jaskier should have been safe - bait or not. Guilt began to bubble in Geralt’s chest: Jaskier should never have been in harm’s way in the first place. 

“Geralt…”

“I wasn’t fast enough. You could have been killed, Jaskier. Your blood would be on my hands. It _is_ on my hands. This is… this is too dangerous, Jaskier. I can’t risk-”

“Geralt.” Jaskier was right next to him, firmly squeezing his shoulder. Geralt fell silent, shocked by his sudden closeness. “It didn’t hurt me.”

“But-”

“I…” He sighed, and then - absurdly - he laughed. “I hit my fucking head on the pillar when I was running to get away,” he said. “It didn’t even come near me.”

Geralt blinked. “What?”

“I’m a danger to myself, Geralt. Even _you_ can’t protect me from my own stupidity.”

Geralt chucked - more from relief than amusement - and unthinkingly reached up, wiping away some of the blood with a gloved hand.

“Perhaps not,” he said, “but I can certainly try.”


End file.
